Broken Pattern
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Chewy has finally had enough with Miles' relationship. Chewy/Miles slash. Chiles.


Miles had been dumped.

Again.

His relationship with Maya kept spinning through the same cycle, always reaching the same end. Chewy was frankly sick of it, tired of having to help Miles.

Miles was always naïve, always too trusting of Maya. Every breakup was somehow still surprising to the boy, despite how predictable it had become. He just thought _it would work out this time_...

But, like so many times, it never worked.

Chewy entered Miles' room, watching his friend mope on the bed watching TV. He did feel sad for Miles, but he was sick of this pattern his friend kept falling into.

Maya and Miles would never work out. They might like each other, but their personalities never truly matched. They fought; they broke up. In the end, they were just too different, never mind Zig always interfering.

"Hey." Chewy smiled, trying to keep positive. It was harder to be polite this time; he could easily just throttle and yell at Miles for making the same stupid choice again.

But he didn't. Chewy never could be mean to Miles.

"Thanks for coming, Chewy." Miles gestured him to sit down.

He was laying on his belly, flipping through channels. Chewy could see Miles' somewhat watery eyes, but his friend looked fairly…cute as he laid watching TV wide-eyed and almost innocent.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He tried sounding concerned, but he realized that he would just probably repeat the same thing he always told Miles.

"She broke up with me…again," Miles turned to him blankly. "I thought things could have been different."

"You need to get over her. She's not worth it," Chewy spoke calmly.

"I need her…" Miles whined.

Chewy wanted to be nice; he wanted to listen to his friend and tell him everything would be alright. But something snapped within him. He couldn't deal with this. The same old conversation would play out and he was sick of it.

"No, you don't," Chewy's voice rose, "You've lived without her…remember how things were before she ever came into the picture."

Miles stared at him, not used to Chewy speaking up. "You don't understand. You've never been in a relationship," he said somewhat coldly.

The words came out a lot meaner than they had sounded to Miles. Chewy's face got redder, but still he held back from just yelling at Miles. He didn't know how long he could play nice.

"You can't be telling me what a relationship is like when you keep making the same mistakes with Maya." He was tired of always comforting Miles.

Miles sat up, as if he was going to whip back with a snarky comment. He couldn't. Miles' mouth just gaped. It wasn't that Chewy had been mean to him; it's just that his friend had never challenged him before.

Finally, his senses returned. "What?" It was all he could say.

"You heard me. I can't keep seeing you like this. I don't want to see you getting back with Maya again and then be thrown back here. You two never work out."

"Things can change. This time was different."

This time wasn't different. Miles and Maya were good people, but together they kept hurting each other. It amazed Chewy that the two could bring out the worst in each other, despite how nice they could be otherwise. Maya was a pretty and smart girl; Miles was a kind gentleman. Their relationship should have been simple.

"You've said that before…and here we are again."

"Chewy…" Miles whispered. "Winston…" It had been forever since Miles hadn't called him by his nickname.

"What?" Chewy tried lowering his voice, holding back his frustration.

"Are you…mad at me?" Miles looked at him, sad-eyed. He looked almost child-like.

Seeing Miles' face, he slightly calmed himself down. "No…I'm just frustrated. I don't like seeing you like this."

Miles still spoke softly, too confused to be angry. "Like this? How else should I react to Maya breaking up with me?"

"You should get over her. Realize you don't need her. All of the basic, cliché advice about you being better than her."

"I don't want to be better than her…" Miles paused, his voice almost cracking. "I want her."

Chewy looked at his friend sadly, hoping that things could be different. Miles and Maya wouldn't change. "I know. I just wish you wouldn't keep putting yourself through that relationship…there are other people out there."

The last part slipped out, hinting at everything Chewy had wanted to say for a long time. He had known Miles since they were children, but over the years, he started to see Miles differently.

Chewy shouldn't have a crush over his best friend…his best, _very_ straight friend.

"Like who? Maya was different than other girls."

Maya had been different than Miles' other girls. He was a well-known player, who enjoyed toying with female emotions…until he had met Maya. For some reason, she was different. Miles had treated her seriously: respecting, befriending, and just genuinely caring about her. It was obvious Miles cared about Maya, especially if he compared her to Miles' last fling with Zoë.

"You've never tried really dating anyone else. I don't think hooking up with random girls from your parties counted."

"That only shows how much Maya changed me. I do need her." Miles was desperate to cling to the idea of Maya.

"Not this again," He huffed.

"I'll never find someone else like her…someone who's not only my girlfriend but _a friend_."

"I'm tired of you moping over this. You're throwing yourself into a 'woe is me' depression when you don't need too!" Chewy snarled. Maybe Miles needed to be pushed.

"I don't even know why I asked you here when you're not even trying to understand how hard this is for me!" Miles burst, on the verge of tears, but it was Chewy who began to cry.

Something had definitely snapped within Chewy. Miles' self-pity and obsession with Maya was straining even their friendship.

"I've helped you every time this has happened and I'm done," He bit out. "I'm just done."

Miles would never leave this cycle with Maya. Chewy and him might have been friends for years, long before she ever came into their lives, but he could no longer be around Miles and suffer from his crush. He needed to end it. Chewy didn't want to keep seeing his best friend hurt, but the jealousy and loneliness of never being able to have Miles was eating away at him.

"You're done with what? Me?" Miles choked out, hurt and confused. Even Miles sensed he could be losing someone a lot more important than Maya...but he was still angry.

Chewy commanded, "I don't want to see you with her!"

"Why, Chewy? Jealous of never being able to get a girl?" Miles chided, his face becoming flushed.

"No, I'm jealous of…never being able to get you!"

Impulsively, Chewy pushed his lips Miles', planting the kiss that he could only have dreamed about. If they were to end their friendship, he might as well take the last chance he ever would have at this.

"Chewy…" Miles whispered, too shocked to pull away. They sat there, still entwined and incapable of processing what had happened.

It was Chewy that finally sat back, looking back up at Miles. He shouldn't have fought with his friend; he _really_ shouldn't have kissed him. But he had always wanted this.

Now it was Chewy's time to be shocked as Miles pulled his friend's shirt, bringing him back into a kiss. Miles' lips softly met his, giving him a nice, chaste kiss. It was sweet, easing Chewy's nerves from just fighting.

"Do you really want this?" Chewy asked, stopping their kiss once again. "You're not doing this out of pity, are you?"

Miles laughed, beaming at him despite his puffy eyes. "That sounds silly. I should have realized the person I've been looking for has been right in front of me all along."

Chewy looked softly at his friend. "Are you even gay?"

"I'm not quite sure what I am...or what this is, Chewy," Miles spoke honestly. "But I want to find out...with you."

He drew Chewy in for another kiss, relaxing into it.

Miles had been dumped, but unlike the other times, he finally broke the pattern and found the one person who fit with him...who had always been _just right_ for him. Their lips kept slowly teasing each other, giving Miles a sense of calm he had never even felt with Maya. Their fight was already forgotten as they eased themselves into the first of many kisses.

* * *

AN: Anyways, I hope to try more one-shots like this. Any ideas for a pairing? Also check out my stories "Angel Guts" (Hunter/Zig) and "Soft Power" (Zig/Miles) for more Degrassi slash.


End file.
